Rainbow Stars
Rainbow Stars is the placeholder name of a female background unicorn pony who first appears in Brotherhooves Social. She has brief speaking roles in Triple Threat and Horse Play, credited as "Pony 2" in the former and as "Audience Member" in the latter. Appearance Rainbow Stars has a pale greenish gray coat, red and orange mane and tail, blue eyes, and a cutie mark of a rainbow with a cloud and three stars. Deception in the series Rainbow Stars first appears in the season five episode Brotherhooves Social as one of the competitors in the Sisterhooves Social, participating alongside "Rainberry". During the sister-singing portion of event, she and "Rainberry" briefly sing an operatic aria. In The Mane Attraction, Rainbow Stars appears in Coloratura's audience during The Magic Inside. In season six, Rainbow Stars appears hanging out with other ponies in the Ponyville fountain square in No Second Prances, singing Hearth's Warming Eve Is Here Once Again with other ponies in A Hearth's Warming Tail, and at Gabby's baseball game during Find the Purpose in Your Life in The Fault in Our Cutie Marks. In season seven, Rainbow Stars manages a stand at the Ponyville marketplace at the beginning of The Perfect Pear and appears among multiple ponies boycotting the Mane Six in Fame and Misfortune. In Triple Threat, she has a brief speaking role arguing with Crusoe Palm over a seat at the Ponyville Cafe before Spike steps in to settle the argument. She also makes cameo appearances in It Isn't the Mane Thing About You and Marks and Recreation. In season eight, Rainbow Stars makes brief appearances outside the School of Friendship in School Daze - Part 1, at Maud Pie's birthday party in The Maud Couple, and on the Friendship Express train in Surf and/or Turf. In Horse Play, she attends Twilight Sparkle's play commemorating Princess Celestia's "ones-versary" and has a short speaking role as a heckler in the audience. In The Parent Map, she appears outside of the Castle of Friendshiptalking to Amethyst Star. In The Break Up Break Down, she and Noteworthy appear to be on a Hearts and Hooves Day date. Trivia * Rainbow Stars is the second of three new Sisterhooves Social mares competitors to appear, after Cotton Sky and before Winter Lotus. However, she is the first of the three to have a speaking role. * Rainbow Stars is best known for her arguing with Crusoe Palm in Triple Threat, which has became the one of the most infamous scenes from that episode. * In both Seasons seven and eight, she is the worst pony debuting in Brotherhooves Social to receive a speaking role. * Like Cotton Sky and Winter Lotus, there's a slight chance that Rainbow Stars could be Rainberry's mother due to them having similar color schemes. * Her appearance in future Canterlot is still the same as her present counterpart, similar to Cotton Sky, Twinkleshine, and Say Cheese. * Rainbow Stars makes the most number of appearances of anyone who debuted in Brotherhooves Social. * Rainbow Stars is the first pony to see Derpy in Between Dark and Dawn, with Princess Luna being behind her. * In the Season eight premiere, she can be seen talking to Starlight Glimmer. * She and Winter Lotus both have a house of their own, as shown in The Point of No Return. Category:Unicorns Category:Background ponies Category:Ponies who debuted in Season 5